Dream Song Contest 4
If you want to join, send an e-mail to battlevisionsongcontest@gmail.com. Because of the holidays and I'm going on holiday :) I must move the dates for the final. |interval = Moran Mazor - "Rak Bishvilo" |opening = Chen Arahoni - "Or" |exsupervisor = Bouke |entries = 32 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |null = None |vote = Like Eurovision |winner = |con = Dream Song Contest |pre = 3 |nex = 5}} Host city Jerusalem located on a plateau in the Judean Mountains between the Mediterranean and the Dead Sea, is one of the oldest cities in the world. It is considered holy to the three major Abrahamic religions—Judaism, Christianity and Islam. Israelis and Palestinians both claim Jerusalem as their capital, as Israel maintains its primary governmental institutions there and the State of Palestine ultimately foresees it as its seat of power; however, neither claim is widely recognized internationally. During its long history, Jerusalem has been destroyed at least twice, besieged 23 times, attacked 52 times, and captured and recaptured 44 times. The oldest part of the city was settled in the 4th millennium BCE. In 1538, walls were built around Jerusalem under Suleiman the Magnificent. Today those walls define the Old City, which has been traditionally divided into four quarters—known since the early 19th century as the Armenian, Christian, Jewish, and Muslim Quarters. The Old City became a World Heritage site in 1981, and is on the List of World Heritage in Danger. Modern Jerusalem has grown far beyond the Old City's boundaries. According to the Biblical tradition, King David conquered the city from the Jebusites and established it as the capital of the united Kingdom of Israel, and his son, King Solomon, commissioned the building of the First Temple; there is no archaeological evidence that Solomon's Temple existed or any record of it, other than the Bible. These foundational events, straddling the dawn of the 1st millennium BCE, assumed central symbolic importance for the Jewish people. The sobriquet of holy city (עיר הקודש, transliterated ‘ir haqodesh) was probably attached to Jerusalem in post-exilic times. The holiness of Jerusalem in Christianity, conserved in the Septuagint which Christians adopted as their own authority, was reinforced by the New Testament account of Jesus's crucifixion there. In Islam, Jerusalem is the third-holiest city, after Mecca and Medina. In Islamic tradition in 610 CE it became the first Qibla, the focal point for Muslim prayer (salat), and Muhammad made his Night Journey there ten years later, ascending to heaven where he speaks to God, according to the Quran. As a result, despite having an area of only 0.9 square kilometres (0.35 sq mi), the Old City is home to many sites of seminal religious importance, among them the Temple Mount and its Western Wall, the Church of the Holy Sepulchre, the Dome of the Rock, the Garden Tomb and al-Aqsa Mosque. Today, the status of Jerusalem remains one of the core issues in the Israeli–Palestinian conflict. During the 1948 Arab–Israeli War, West Jerusalem was among the areas captured and later annexed by Israel while East Jerusalem, including the Old City, was captured and later annexed by Jordan. Israel captured East Jerusalem from Jordan during the 1967 Six-Day War and subsequently annexed it. Israel's 1980 Basic Law the Jerusalem Law refers to Jerusalem as the country's undivided capital. The international community rejected the annexation as illegal and treats East Jerusalem as Palestinian territory occupied by Israel. The international community does not recognize Jerusalem as Israel's capital, and the city hosts no foreign embassies. Participants The order in which the countries stay is the running order! 'First Semi-Final' 'Second Semi-Final' 'Final' 'Scoreboards' 'First Semi-Final' '12 points awarded in the first semi-final' 'Second Semi-Final' '12 points awarded in the second semi-final' 'Final' '12 points awarded in the final' Other countries - Albania confirmed that they want to debut. - Andorra confirmed that they will withdraw. - Canada confirmed that they want to debut. - Germany confirmed that they want to return. - The HoD of US Virgin Islands decided to change his country into Greenland. - Gibraltar confirmed that they want to debut. - Hungary confirmed that they want to debut. - Italy confirmed that they want to debut. - The HoD of Latvia decided to withdraw for unknown reasons. - Luxembourg confirmed that they want to debut. - Macedonia confirmed that they want to debut. - Poland confirmed that they want to debut. - The old HoD of Slovenia decided to change his country into Russia. - Serbia confirmed that they want to debut. - The old HoD of Slovenia decided to change his country into Russia. - Turkey confirmed that they want to debut. - The HoD of US Virgin Islands decided to change his country into Greenland.